Problem: If $3a + 9b + 7c = 2$, what is $54b + 18a + 42c$ ?
Solution: $= 18a + 54b + 42c$ $= (6) \cdot (3a + 9b + 7c) $ $= (6) \cdot (2) $ $= 12$